


Nighttime

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: A hint of frottage, M/M, No Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?"<br/>"Helloo Brucie, or should I say.. Batman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

Bruce drinks his champagne while watching the happiness surrounding him, his penthouse full of people that he didn’t know their names drinking all his stock of wine and booze and even then it was all for a greater good. A Charity Ball for the Mary Rose Orphanage. The champagne was getting warm and the music was way too loud, he didn’t like it. But it didn’t matter, all that mattered were the children. A perky blond full of makeup and wearing a stunning sparkling red dress winked at him every time she passed in front of him, which was, every five seconds practically inviting him to get laid next with more four or five girls that did the same thing. A brunet was flirting with Alfred. There was a man who just bumped in a poor waitress carrying a rare kind of wine which spilled all over both of them. His old companions from university came out of nowhere every ten minutes to bore him with an endless chat about economics, investments or models. It was part of being a playboy billionaire but frankly this life annoyed him to no end.    
He preferred the rush of the wind against his face as he jumped from bridge to bridge in his Batsuit, the adrenaline rushing in his veins. The way his muscles felt sore after a long fight. The chilling night air of Gotham as he patrolled roof by roof listening to the police radio frequency. He wasn’t really himself when he wasn’t doing any of these things. Bruce Wayne just a suit, and the Batsuit his real skin.   
He was contemplating his thoughts when he felt something buzzing in the pocket of his pants, he pulled out his cell phone and was confused when he read an unknown number. His stomach churned and he had a bad feeling about that phone call, discretely he walked to a more private area where he answered the call.

“Hello?”                            

“ _Helloo Brucie, or should I say.. **Bat**_ man _?”_

_~-~_   
**Mary Rose Orphanage:**  
  


The Joker licked his cherry lollipop as he watched from the window the moon all big and white and “ _beautiful_ ”, he feels all giddy and excited inside. The kids around him are making muffled sounds of crying and he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed at those sounds. He turns around to them and looks at the little kids seated and tied up on the floor, expressions all brimming with tears and at his henchmen around the room, pointing big guns to their pretty little heads. He sucks on his lollipop and makes a – _pop_ \- noise when it comes out of his mouth.  
His stomach feels like is tying knots from inside and the anxiety was killing him.  
-  
Batman entered the hallway of the orphanage silently, the lights on the ceiling were red and “Ha Ha Ha” was written all over the walls with red lipstick. There were two, three bodies of adults on the floor with the Joker signature smile over their faces. The image and the tang of blood disgust him and he follows to the end of the corridor to the wooden door. A bomb threat from the Joker. No police. Just the Joker and him. With the Joker, you never know, and after somehow discovering his true identity things were bound to get - _ha-_ chaotic. He breathed in deeply before kicking the door open.

The Joker looks up when he heard the door open and he can’t help the grin that almost rips out his mouth. His henchmen in a heartbeat point their guns towards him, they are all shaken, he could feel them. It was their first time seeing the famous Caped Crusader. He couldn’t blame them, he too was shaken, but for entirely different reasons. He gives one more lick to his lollipop before throwing it to the other side of the room.

“Down boys, down. Eyes and guns on the children.” He walks slowly forward to the Bat “Well, hello Batman” He greets him, a knife flicks out of his sleeve to his hand and he gestures to the bright moon showing on the big window at the center of the unlit room. “Lovely night today, isn’t it? Can we go talk in somewhere more private? We wouldn’t want the children to see mommy and daddy fighting now would we?”  The Joker can see the slightly narrow in the Batman’s eyes before he leads him out of the room and close the door behind him. He closes his eyes and starts counting mentally

**Four,**

**three,**

**two,**

**o—** He feels the pressure of blows against his jaw and collarbone, and smiles.  


There is something about the Joker that infuriates him every time he sees him smiling or laughing or doing nothing. The Joker was infuriating. He could throw all the blows he wanted, with all the strength of his muscles and the mad man would just laugh at it, he would find it funny and egg him on, always smiling. Always waiting and craving for the day when he would slip just a little and kill him, land one last blow and end it forever. But, that day would never come. “Let the kids go.”

“Uh, let me think… uhh, how about… no.” The Joker laughed and he punched him hard on the stomach. But that didn’t stop him from laughing breathless.

 

“Let. The. Kids. Go.” Batman pontuated each word with a blow to the face. The Joker felt each blow like painful tickles and just laughed and laughed. He felt slightly light headed and so. _Fucking_. **Happy**. That when he shoves the Bat forward and tackles him to the ground he haven’t even noticed. He straddled him and  shoves his knife forward. Only for the man bellow him catch his wrist mid-air not letting the knife stab him.  
  
He rolls to the top of the madman the knife in his hand falling to the floor, and the Joker is so full of mirth and glee and breathless. He hears that ridiculous voice of his say “Be careful Bat, the detonator. We wouldn’t want to blow up all these lovely children sky-high and don’t have the pleasure to watch, wouldn’t we?” And when the Joker laughs again he punches him hard on the jaw.

 

The Joker revels in the sweet pain and when he felt his mouth fill with copper he spat on the floor, chuckling when he saw that he lost a tooth. His heart is pounding hard in his chest and every little pain in his body seems to have a heartbeat. It feels amazing to him. And suddenly he feels his back hits the wall hard – _thud_ \- leaving him breathless again, Batman growled at him as he moaned obscenely, neither of them noticed it.  
The Bat pins him against the wall and starts roaming a hand on his purple suit, searching for the detonator, the Joker licks his lips and teases him.   
“ _Cold. coold. Freezing.”_ And when his hand roam a littl _e lower_ “ ** _Oh yeah,_** _warming up, warming up, --we’re almost getting_ **there** —“   
  
Punch.

_Laugh._

“ ** _Shut up.”_** The Joker didn’t, of course he didn’t. “How did you find out?” _He had been so careful…_ Batman heaved a sigh, that came out as a growl.

The Joker with his eyes heavy lidded seemed to be enjoying himself even with the pain. Batman sneered. “Uh, you mean about your little secret?” He wiggles his eyebrows full of dark greasepaint. “You and I know, that I ain’t telling you that, at least for tonight. _He He-_ -” Punch to the jaw. More blood spat on the floor. “Bats, I’m starting to think you must love my face, don’t you? Always trying to touch it like that.”

 

Batman ignores him with a growl and searches for  the detonator again, when he founds it he pulls it out of one of the Joker’s many pockets.

The Joker seeing the detonator, puts his legs on either side of the Dark Knight and pulls him forward, closer. He rolls his eyes to the back of his head and moans “ _Yes”_ when he feels the plated bulge of Batman’s suit at the exactly _right_ place. And presses into him harder.

Batman’s eyes got comically wide and he backs away surprised and terrified. _What the fuck?!  
_ The Joker jumps to his feet and catches the detonator in his hand taking advantage of the situation. “I’ll, uh, just take this, thanks.”  And starts running to the end of the hallway, where there was a back door. Batman snaps out of his trance and runs after him. _Shit_.  
When he got to the door he saw the Joker oddly serious at the other side, moon painting his features. There was just a smudge of makeup on his face and his suit was bloodied. He was holding the detonator with his left hand and staring right to his eyes.  
  
“Ka-boom.” He said, pressing the button on the detonator.

The Joker watched as Batman screamed “ ** _NO!”_** as the explosions started.

But not from the building behind him.

The sky lit up and shinning sparkles of white, red, purple and green glittered in the sky above them.

_Fireworks_. Comes the realization.

 The madman is cackling so hard at his realization that he had to press his stomach. Laugh spilling out of his scarred mouth like vomit.

The Bat roars at him and tackles him to the ground hard in his rage, landing on top of him.

“It’s our anniversary, Bats.” The Joker feels a hard blow to his side, but as it connects he only feels a surge of electricity going straight to his groin. He puts his hands around the Dark Knight’s neck and pulls him closer, he can feel on his lips the breathing of the man on top of him, and his heart stutters. “Happy birthday to us.” He closes his mouth on the Bat’s mouth in a kiss.

Batman is stunned. The Joker tastes like cherry and the greasepaint tickles his lips. The fireworks are still crackling up in the sky with their bright colors. And it takes all of 6 seconds for his brain to catch up what is happening before he feels surges of electricity running through his veins. And then… he feels a sharp stab to his side. The Joker pushes him away from him and jumps to his feet. Batman groans, takes out the knife of his side and feels the blood oozing there, it’s not life threatening,  just enough of a distraction.

“Hey.” The Joker says, calling his attention up to him again. When Batman raises his head, he blows a kiss in the air and waves bye before running away. He glances to the door and sees the henchmen all running away too trying to catch up with their boss.

_You let him ran away._

_What the fuck, just happened?_ Bruce wonders.

He wipes the greasepaint off of his face and spits on the ground for good measure before entering the orphanage again, he founds the kids at the same room, unscarred, alive. Well, maybe scarred mentally but not physically. He unties them and listens to the sirens of the GCPD.

When he is at the door a boy’s voice stops him. “Uh, Mr. Batman?” He sounds a little shaken and Batman turns to a boy that looked much like him when he was a kid, blue eyes and short dark hair with tears streaming down his face. He was carrying in his hands a purple letter addressed to him in green letters “Batman” with a smiley Joker face. The boy handed him the letter and Batman tucked it in a pocket of his belt.  
  
\---  
When Gordon came to the Orphanage the Batman had already vanished.  
\---

_Brucie,_

_Did you enjoy my little surprise?_

_I’m sooo looking forward to our next birthday (:_

_But until then, stay tuned for a visit._

_You have a lovely penthouse did I ever say that to you?_  
  
XOXO   
  
J.

_\----  
_ Bruce crumpled the paper and threw it to the other side of the room.

-The End-


End file.
